Untuk yang Terkasih
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Untuk membahagiakan yang terkasih, terkadang memerlukan sebuah pengorbanan, usaha keras, bahkan kebohongan kecil. Senyum cerah pada wajah Kardia membuktikan bahwa usaha Dégel tidak berakhir sia-sia. ❲Special for Kardia's birthday!❳


"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kuil dan menjaganya dengan baik, Kardia."

Ditolak, lagi. Kehadiran Kardia di Kuil Aquarius lagi-lagi ditolak oleh sang penjaga kuil berhawa dingin sedingin salju tersebut.

Saat ini Scorpio Kardia dan Aquarius Dégel tengah berdiri berhadap-hadapan di gerbang kuil suci Aquarius. Sikap tubuh Dégel seolah menutup jalur masuk bagi sang kawan yang hendak berkunjung.

"Kau tahu, Hades sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebangkitannya dan kita harus lebih waspa—"

"Ya, ya, Dégel, kita harus lebih waspada, 'kan?" Kardia lekas memotong kalimat Dégel yang belum terselesaikan. Ia tahu betul apa yang ingin Dégel sampaikan. "Tapi akhir-akhir ini kita tidak mendapatkan misi sama sekali. Aku bosan, kau tahu?"

"Kita tidak banyak mendapatkan misi ke luar Sanctuary karena tugas utama kita sebagai Gold Saint adalah menjaga kuil masing-masing."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin—"

"Kardia."

Nada suara Dégel begitu tenang seperti biasa, namun Kardia paham betul intonasi yang lebih tegas dari biasanya mengindikasikan tidak ada toleransi yang dapat diberikan. Kardia yang keras kepala pun terkadang harus mengalah saat Dégel hanya memanggil namanya dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Berbicara hanya melalui tatapan mata.

Disertai decak kesal dan kecewa, Kardia berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kuil Aquarius.

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi**

 **Warning: Possibly OOC, possibly crack, shonen-ai (Kardia x Dégel)**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **Dedicated to Scorpio Kardia**

 **.**

 _ **"Untuk yang Terkasih"**_

 **.**

* * *

Hentak-hentak langkah penuh rasa kesal tak ayal menarik perhatian rekan-rekan saat Kardia melalui kuil-kuil zodiak lain dalam perjalanan kembali ke Kuil Scorpio. Mungkin Capricorn El Cid hanya memandang Kardia dari jauh dengan raut muka datar dan tidak menunjukkan rasa penasaran barang sedikitpun. Emosi Kardia yang meletup-letup bukan lagi hal baru bagi para penghuni Sanctuary. Akan tetapi tetap saja Sagittarius Sisyphus yang memang sangat perhatian kepada rekan-rekannya, serta Libra Dohko yang sangat bersahabat, melayangkan pertanyaan kepada Kardia ketika mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Hanya saja Kardia tidak memberikan penjelasan dan hanya bergumam 'tidak ada apa-apa' seraya berlalu pergi.

Ketika sang Scorpio tiba di destinasi, ia mendudukkan diri dengan kasar pada salah satu anak tangga di depan pintu masuk kuil seraya menghela napas gusar. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu, kedua alis bertaut, dan gigi gemeretak.

Ia kesal. Bagaimana tidak?

Ia dan Dégel sudah saling mengenal sejak lama. Bertahun-tahun. Dan mereka dikenal sebagai sepasang 'sabahat' yang fenomenal di Sanctuary—karena sifat mereka bagaikan air dan api, namun tetap melengkapi satu sama lain. Ikatan persahabatan yang dipupuk selama bertahun-tahun melalui suka duka yang dilalui bersama, kerja keras untuk memahami satu sama lain, menjadi tempat berteduh satu sama lain.

Bahkan hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar sabahat. Pada suatu waktu di masa lalu, mereka mulai menyadari bahwa sebuah perasaan yang tumbuh diantara mereka berdua tidak dapat dilabel sebagai persahabatan. Ya, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Terkait hal ini, memang hanya beberapa orang terdekat saja yang mengetahuinya; jajaran Gold Saint, Sri Paus, serta sang dewi. Meskipun pro dan kontra tidak dapat dihindari pada awalnya, namun rasa kekeluargaan serta toleransi menjaga hubungan dua sejoli tersebut tetap aman. Sang Aquarius berada di Kuil Scorpio dan sebaliknya bukan lagi pemandangan yang mengherankan.

Mereka begitu dekat hingga dapat dikatakan mereka lah yang paling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain.

Namun terkadang Kardia gagal membaca isi pikiran sang Aquarius. Seperti saat ini, misalnya. Beberapa hari belakangan ini Dégel terlihat menghindarinya dan hanya mengurung diri di dalam Kuil Aquarius. Berkali-kali Kardia mencoba mengunjunginya namun selalu saja ditolak.

Seingatnya, tidak ada pertengkaran di antara mereka.

Mungkin desas-desus mengenai persiapan kebangkitan Hades mengganggu sang Aquarius dan membuatnya ingin menyendiri untuk sementara waktu. Kardia pun dapat mengehargai jika Dégel perlu waktu untuk menyendiri. Akan tetapi, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk membagi beban dan kekhawatiran kepada orang terdekat? Begitu pikir Kardia.

Sungguh, Saint yang dijuluki sebagai Saint tercerdas di Sanctuary terkadang membuat Kardia merasa tak berdaya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kardia tersentak bangun dari tidurnya oleh sensasi dingin pada dada kirinya yang membara. Kedua mata membulat terkejut oleh kehadiran Aquarius Dégel di sisinya, duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan tangan yang mengalirkan cosmo dingin pada dada kiri Kardia. Seketika itulah Kardia menyadari bahwa jantungnya lagi-lagi berulah; memproduksi panas yang menyebabkan demam tinggi.

Dan setiap kali ini terjadi, Dégel selalu berada di sisinya bahkan sebelum panas jantung membangunkan Kardia dari tidurnya. Entah bagaimana, Dégel seolah dapat memprediksi kapan demam Kardia akan kambuh.

"Dégel?" tanya Kardia dengan suara seraknya guna memastikan ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Pasalnya telah berhari-hari lamanya ia tidak berada di sisi sang partner, melihatnya pun tidak.

"Ya, aku di sini."

Sebuah jawaban yang membuat Kardia bernapas lega. Ia pun akhirnya memejamkan mata sembari menyerahkan diri ke dalam perawatan sahabatnya. Untuk memastikan agar Dégel tidak beranjak pergi, Kardia meraih tangan Dégel yang berada di dada kirinya dan menggengamnya erat. Tindakan tersebut tidak memancing aksi protes dari sang Aquarius.

"Kardia."

Kedua kelopak mata sang kalajengking terbuka kembali ketika suara tenang Dégel memanggil namanya. Tangan Dégel tidak lagi mengalirkan cosmo ke jantung Kardia namun posisinya tidak berpindah.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Kardia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di alas tidurnya, dengan tangan yang enggan melepas milik sang kekasih. "Jauh lebih baik," sahutnya.

Anggukan pelan Dégel berikan, kemudian mereka jatuh bersama dalam keheningan dan kecanggungan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Ketika Kardia ingin membuka suara mengenai jarak yang memisahkan mereka beberapa hari terakhir, Dégel mendahuluinya. "Sejujurnya aku datang untuk memintamu menemaniku menjalankan sebuah misi. Tapi setelah mempertimbangkan keadaanmu, kurasa…"

"Aku ikut!" tukas Kardia cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Matanya menatap dalam manik violet milik sang Aquarius guna meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja dan bisa menemani Dégel dalam misinya. Genggamannya pada tangan Dégel pun mengerat.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sirat kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dalam nada suara Dégel.

Anggukan mantap Kardia berikan. "Bukankah akan lebih aman jika aku berada di sisimu?"

Helaan napas Dégel yang entah mengindikasikan kepasrahan atau rasa lega, menjadi jawaban bagi Kardia sehingga sebuah senyum lebar lekas mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, kita akan segera berangkat."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi sebenarnya apa misimu?" tanya Kardia untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam perjalanan dari Sanctuary ke destinasi.

"Sudah kukatakan akan kujelaskan setelah kita tiba di sana," sahut Dégel, mengulangi kembali jawaban yang telah ia berikan berkali-kali pula. Pandangannya tidak beralih dari halaman buku yang terbuka di hadapannya.

Kardia mendengus, menyerah untuk sementara waktu.

Yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengunyah apel di tangannya seraya mengamati sebuah pulau yang semakin lama terlihat semakin dekat. Kapal yang mereka tumpangi saat ini tengah berlayar menuju pulau tersebut, perlahan namun pasti. Sebuah pulau yang belum pernah Kardia kunjungi sebelumnya, yang bahkan namanya tidak ia ketahui.

Tidak lama berselang, kapal berhenti pada pelabuhan pulau. Para penumpang—yang jumlahnya tidak begitu banyak, menginggalkan kapal satu-persatu dengan membawa perlengkapan masing-masing. Dégel dan Kardia memutuskan untuk menjadi yang paling akhir dalam menginggalkan kapal. Mereka menggendong kotak Pandora Scorpio dan Aquarius di punggung masing-masing. Untuk sementara mereka mengenakan pakaian sewajarnya yang tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang selagi tidak ada ancaman di sekitar. Selain itu mereka juga menenteng tas yang berisi persediaan pakaian ganti dan perlengkapan lainnya, meskipun ukuran tas yang Dégel bawa terbilang cukup besar untuk misi yang kemungkinan hanya berjalan paling lama tiga hari.

Mereka lantas berjalan meninggalkan pelabuhan, dengan posisi Kardia di belakang Dégel sebab ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Hanya Dégel yang tahu, dan sang Aquarius masih enggan membuka suara. Oleh sebabnya Kardia hanya mengikuti dalam diam sembari sesekali melirik sekitar guna mencari-cari sumber masalah yang dapat menjadi petunjuk mengenai misi yang hendak mereka jalankan.

Kaki mereka menapaki pasir putih di pesisir pantai. Sesekali Kardia menendang pasir, bebatuan kecil, cangkang kerang, atau benda lainnya yang ia dapati selama perjalanan. Usahanya untuk mengusir rasa bosan itu baru terhenti ketika langkah Dégel mengarah ke sebuah bangunan yang Kardia duga sebagai penginapan, terletak di tepi pantai dan cukup jauh dari kepadatan penduduk.

"Kita akan letakkan barang-barang terlebih dahulu sebelum bertugas," ujar Dégel sembari membuka pintu menggunakan kunci yang ia rogoh dari saku celananya. "Kita akan menginap di sini sampai misi selesai."

Kardia hanya mengangguk paham seraya bersiul-siul. Kedua iris birunya mengedar pandang ke seluruh isi penginapan. Ukurannya tidak besar, namun sangat cukup untuk dua orang. Ruang pertama yang mereka dapati adalah ruang tamu yang dindingnya dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan. Di sebelah kiri terdapat sebuah pintu yang tertutup, dan jika berjalan lurus dari pintu depan mereka akan menemukan sebuah perapian. Tepat di sebelah perapian tersebut terdapat satu pintu terbuka yang menghubungkan langsung ke dapur.

"Kamarnya satu?" tanya Kardia begitu menyadari ia tidak mendapati pintu lain pada bangunan satu lantai tersebut.

Dégel yang hendak memutar knop pintu ruang tidur pun seketika menghentikan gerakannya, namun lekas ia lanjutkan sebelum Kardia menyadari kegugupannya.

"Hanya ini yang disediakan."

"Ohh." Kardia angkat bahu tidak peduli, namun kemudian seringaian nakal menghiasi wajahnya ketika masuk ke ruangan dan hanya menemukan satu ranjang yang ukurannya cukup untuk dua orang dewasa. "Siapapun yang menyiapkan ini, aku harus berterimakasih padanya."

Dégel tidak menyahuti. Ia sibuk memertahankan posisinya menunggungi Kardia agar sang Scorpio tidak menyaksikan semburat merah tipis pada pipinya. Lantas mereka memasukkan persediaan pakaian mereka ke dalam lemari kayu. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya Dégel yang mengerjakannya. Sebab Kardia terlalu malas untuk menyusun pakaian dengan rapi di dalam lemari, oleh karenanya ia biarkan Dégel yang melakukannya. Merapikan tempat tidur pun menjadi tugas Dégel setelahnya. Yang Kardia lakukan hanyalah membuka jendela kayu dan menikmati pemandangan laut yang terbentang luas. Antara penginapan mereka dengan bibir pantai hanya dibatasi hamparan pasir putih selebar kurang lebih dua puluh meter.

"Kardia."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari deburan ombak tepi pantai, Kardia memutar badan untuk mendapati sang partner yang menatap dengan tatapan serius.

"Kita akan memeriksa seluruh penjuru pulau ini untuk memastikan keamanannya. Kau akan pergi ke arah selatan, aku ke arah utara. Kita sama-sama akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam."

Kardia mendengus. Sudah ia duga misi ini tidak akan menarik ataupun memancing adrenalin. Hanya sekadar memastikan keamanan penduduk sekitar, bukanlah Bronze Saint pun dapat melakukannya? Terlebih sedari tadi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ancaman di sekitar.

"Sekitar dua jam lagi maksudmu?" tanya Kardia yang dapat memprediksi waktu dari letak matahari yang kini sudah mendekati horizon barat.

"Ya. Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini."

"Kau yakin hanya itu misimu?"

Dégel yang kini melangkah menuju kotak Pandor

* * *

a di mana Aquarius Cloth berada, menyahuti, "Jalankan saja, Kardia. Kau bersedia ikut untuk membantuku, bukan? Berhati-hatilah dan jangan gegabah. Apapun yang kau temui hari ini, harus kau bicarakan denganku pada malam hari. Jangan ambil tindakan sendiri."

Kardia memutar bola matanya. "Ya, ya, ya, kau selalu mengatakan itu."

Komunikasi tidak lagi terjalin setelahnya. Mereka lekas melaksanakan tugas sesuai instruksi yang diberikan Aquarius Dégel.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaah."

Lagi, Kardia menghela napas jenuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pulau yang ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya itu bukanlah pulau besar, mungkin hanya seukuran Pulau Kanon. Kepadatan penduduk pun hampir serupa—tidak begitu padat. Yang membedakan hanyalah tidak adanya gunung berapi di pulau tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja Kardia telah selesai menyisir bagian selatan pulau seperti instruksi Dégel. Seperti dugaannya di awal, sama sekali tidak terdapat tanda bahaya. Bahkan ia telah bertanya kepada beberapa penduduk dan mereka sendiri mengatakan tidak merasakan ancaman dalam bentuk apapun.

Bukankah ini aneh?

Jika ia kembali ke penginapan sekarang, ia harus menunggu Dégel untuk kembali. Kebosanan yang akan timbul dari penantian hanya akan menyiksanya. Oleh sebab itu Kardia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan satu jam yang tersisa di sebuah kedai minum. Asalkan Dégel tidak tahu, ia yakin ia akan aman dari ceramah panjang lebar sang Aquarius. Mungkin saja di kedai itu ia dapat menggali informasi terkait misi yang ia jalankan—dalihnya.

.

.

Tepat sebelum mentari kembali ke singgasana, Kardia menyudahi aktivitasnya setelah menenggak dua gelas bir dan berbincang-bincang dengan sesama peninum yang entah siapa namanya. Kardia memang pemuda yang sangat mudah untuk bersosialisasi. Tidak heran ia dapat berkomunikasi dengan siapa saja guna membunuh kebosanan. Sejatinya ia masih merasa nyaman di kedai tersebut, akan tetapi ia tidak siap untuk menghadapi kemarahan sang pujaan hati jika ia kembali tidak tepat waktu.

Cukup cerdas untuk tidak meminum lebih dari yang tubuhnya dapat toleransi, Kardia dapat kembali ke penginapan tanpa kendala apapun. Ia berjalan biasa seperti seseorang yang tidak bersentuhan langsung dengan alkohol sebelumnya.

"Dégel?" panggilnya kepada sang partner ketika ia membuka pintu yang tidak terkunci dan masuk ke dalam ruang tamu penginapan. Dégel pasti sudah kembali, pintu yang tidak terkunci adalah buktinya. Namun ketika Kardia mencoba menemukannya di dapur, kamar tidur, ataupun kamar mandi, ia tidak berhasil.

"Deg—" Urung niatnya untuk memanggil ketika pandangan matanya jatuh ke luar jendela. Di tepi pantai, dilihatnya sang Aquarius tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu dengan posisi memunggungi Kardia—menatap rona keemasan di horizon.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kardia melompat keluar melalui jendela yang ukurannya cukup besar sehingga tubuh sang kalajengking berhasil lolos melaluinya. Dengan berlari-lari kecil pada pasir pantai, ia menghampiri sang kekasih.

"Dégel!"

Sang pemuda bersurai hijau panjang bangkit berdiri lantas berbalik badan ketika namanya terpanggil. Lengkung tipis pada bibir ia berikan untuk menyambut kepulangan Kardia. Mahkota hijaunya berkilau oleh pendar keemasan sang surya. Sepasang iris violet yang menawan seolah berbinar ketika bertemu pandang dengan Kardia.

Untuk sesaat, Kardia enggan berkedip dibuatnya. Meskipun bertemu hampir setiap hari, akan ada masanya ketika Dégel terlihat begitu menawan di mata Kardia hingga ia tak sadar dirinya menahan napas.

Langkah-langkah pelan namun elegan Dégel ambil guna mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah menantimu."

Nada suaranya terdengar berbeda di telinga Kardia. Seolah lebih lembut dan… manis?—meski kata itu kurang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suara.

Apakah ini pengaruh alkohol? Seharusnya tidak.

"Kardia."

Napas Kardia kembali tercekat di tenggorokan ketika Dégel semakin mempertipis jarak di antara mereka tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Kardia. Sang Scorpio tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menarik diri dari kekagumannya ketika sang Aquarius mengalungkan sepasang lengan di lehernya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Sungguh, Aquarius tersayangnya ini kerap mampu mengejutkan Kardia.

Ciuman yang lembut, manis, dan tidak menuntut. Kardia luluh saat itu juga. Ia selalu dapat mengonfirmasi bahwa arti nama Dégel memang sesuai dengan kemampuannya dalam meluluhkan Kardia. Ketika pikirannya mampu berfungsi normal kembali setelah dilanda keterkejutan, pria kelahiran Yunani tersebut memeluk pinggang sang pujaan hati dengan kedua lengan kekarnya seraya membalas sentuhan manis di bibirnya.

Lantas tatkala sentuhan tersebut berakhir, senyum mengembang di bibir Aquarius, melengkapi kesempurnaan parasnya, kemudian berucap,

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kardia."

Tersentak. Dégel berhasil mengejutkannya lagi. Pasalnya sang Scorpio sendiri lupa akan hari kelahirannya. Dirinya memang bukan tipe yang mudah mengingat hari istimewa—kecuali ulang tahun Dégel.

Kejerkejutan yang terlukis jelas pada air muka Kardia kontan membuat sang Aquarius terkekeh pelan. Sebuah pencapaian dan kebanggaan tersendiri baginya ketika ia berhasil mengejutkan kekasihnya yang notabene penuh kejutan tersebut.

"Jadi…" Ucapan Kardia menggantung.

Anggukan singkat Dégel berikan, disusul dengan sebuah pengakuan. "Ya, misiku adalah merayakan ulang tahunmu."

"Jadi kau membohongiku?"

"Berbohong untuk kebaikan tidak seburuk itu, bukan?"

"Kau…" Gemas, Kardia mencubit kedua pipi Dégel namun tidak cukup keras untuk menyakiti. Merasa dibohongi tidak pernah menyenangkan, akan tetapi yang satu ini menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

Sejurus kemudian ia menarik pemuda kelahiran Perancis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Ia benamkan wajahnya pada helaian hijau yang begitu lembut serta menghirup dalam-dalam wangi yang menyegarkan indra penciuman. Dégel turut membalas dekapan hangat tersebut seraya memainkan jemarinya pada surai biru Kardia.

Ketika Kardia memeluknya dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa mengucap barang sepatah kata pun, Dégel paham bahwa sang Scorpio sedang larut dalam perasaannya dan ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang sama kepada Dégel melalui dekapan mereka.

Hanya ketika Dégel menarik diri perlahan lah Kardia rela melepaskan dekapan hangat yang telah lama ia rindukan.

"Aku telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita," ujar Dégel sembari meraih tangan Kardia dan menggenggamnya. "Mari."

Tatapan Kardia kini jatuh pada meja dan dua kursi yang keberadaannya ia abaikan sedari dari. Maklum, ketika ia sedang larut dalam perasaannya kepada Dégel, waktu seolah berhenti berputar dan ekistensi dari segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitar seolah semu.

Sang Gold Saint Aquarius menyalakan lilin di atas meja dengan sebatang korek api.

Di atas meja kayu telah tertata rapi santap malam mereka yang berupa hidangan utama, dua gelas kosong, sebotol wine, dan sepiring pie.

"Pie apel?!"

Dégel tertawa pelan sembari duduk di kursinya. Ia tahu hidangan penutup itulah yang akan menarik perhatian Kardia pertama kali.

"Buatanku sendiri."

"Kapan terakhir kau membuatkan pie apel untukku? Lima tahun lalu?" tanya Kardia yang kini telah duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya.

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan. Mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Ah ya— saat ulang tahunku juga. Apakah aku harus berulang tahun untuk mendapatkan pie apel buatanmu, Dégel?"

Mencoba untuk menahan tawa, sang Aquarius menyahuti, "kurasa demikian."

Ketika Kardia hendak melayangkan protes, hidangan utama yang tersaji di atas meja berhasil memancing rasa penasarannya. Pasalnya hidangan tersebut begitu menggiurkan baik dari penampilan maupun aromanya.

Sadar betul akan ketertarikan sahabatnya, Dégel menjelaskan, "Hachis Parmentier; makanan khas Perancis yang cukup terkenal. Kuharap kau tidak kecewa jika rasanya kurang memuaskan. Ini kali pertama aku memasaknya."

Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Dégel yang memasak hidangan menggiurkan tersebut, nafsu makan Kardia meletup seketika.

"Selamat makan!"

Menggeleng pelan melihat semangat Kardia yang terkadang menyerupai anak kecil, Dégel pun turut menyantap makanan yang ia masak dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Harap-harap cemas Kardia akan merasa puas dengan rasa dari masakannya.

Sejatinya kekhawatiran Dégel tidaklah berarti, karena sejak lama Kardia sangat mencintai masakan Dégel. Sayang sekali ia hanya memiliki beberapa kesempatan untuk menikmati masakan Dégel karena di Sanctuary kebutuhan pangan mereka sehari-hari telah dipenuhi oleh para gadis abdi yang rutin memasak dan mengantarkan makanan kepada para Saint.

"Ini luar biasa!" seruan Kardia membuat Dégel nyaris menjatuhkan garpu dari tangannya. "Sering-seringlah memasak untukku, Dégel!"

Dégel tersenyum puas. Tidak hanya kalimat Kardia, gerak-gerik dan ekspresi wajahnya pun menunjukkan kepuasan akan santap malam mereka. Bagi Dégel pribadi pun masakannya tidak terasa mengecewakan. Perpaduan antara kentang, daging cincang, serta keju memanjakan lidahnya.

Dégel kemudian menuangkan wine pada dua gelas kosong sembari mengamati Kardia yang terlihat sangat lahap menyantap makan malamnya. Sungguh, setiap gerak-gerik Kardia sangatlah menarik di mata Dégel dan membuatnya enggan untuk berpaling.

Santap malam mereka berlalu dengan begitu tenang. Ditemani selimir angin serta bunyi deburan ombak yang tidak begitu kencang, disirami cahaya rembulan dan kerlap-kerlip gemintang, mereka berbincang-bincang ringan dan bersenda gurau.

Ekspresi riang Kardia ketika mencicipi pie apel buatan Dégel tak ayal membuat sang Aquarius meloloskan tawa yang belum pernah ia perdengarkan kepada orang lain selain Kardia. Tawa lepas tanpa beban dan dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan. Karena hanya ketika bersama Kardia ia dapat menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf atas keegoisanku yang ingin merayakan ualng tahunmu ini berdua saja. Mungkin kau lebih menyukai pesta di Sanctuary, tapi…"

"Sshh." Kardia menghentikan kalimat Dégel seraya menggenggam tangannya di atas meja. "Kau tahu? Ini sangat berarti bagiku. Tahun lalu ketika teman-teman kita mengadakan pesta untukku, aku bahkan hampir tidak memiliki waktu bersamamu. Sekarang terbayar sudah. Kau bisa lihat betapa senangnya aku saat ini, 'kan?"

Dégel mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia merapikan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang sudah kosong dan menyisakan tempat kosong di atas meja. Kemudian ia membungkuk untuk meraih tasnya yang sejak awal ia letakkan di dekat kaki kursi, membukanya, lantas merogoh barang-barang dari dalamnya.

"Mereka menitipkan beberapa hadiah untukmu," ujar Dégel seraya meletakkan beberapa pemberian di atas meja. "Juga ada beberapa ucapan dari mereka. Bacalah."

"Oh jadi ini. Pantas saja tasmu besar sekali." Pertanyaannya kini terjawab sudah.

"Ini dari Albafica," ucap Dégel seraya menunjuk sebuah cangkir tanah liat dengan ukiran kalajengking berwarna keemasan yang elegan sebagai penghiasnya. "Yang ini dari Aldebaran." Kali ini ia menunjuk sebotol wine yang masih tersegel. Secara sekilas saja Kardia sudah tahu bahwa wine tersebut berharga cukup mahal.

"Wah, mereka tahu aku suka minum, huh?"

"Dari Asmita." Bukan hanya menunjuk, Dégel serta merta memasangkan sebuah gelang pemberian Gold Saint Virgo di tangan Kardia. "Sebagai jimat pelindung. Dia telah menyertakan doanya di sini."

"Asmita?" Kardia nampak terheran-heran, sebab ia tidak mengenal dekat sosok Asmita yang notabene selalu mengurung diri di Kuil Virgo dan memiliki rumor buruk yang beredar di Sanctuary—meski Kardia tidak ambil pusing mengenai rumor tersebut.

Mengangguk sekilas, Dégel melanjutkan. "Yang ini dari El Cid." Sebuah belati yang mengkilap di bawah pendar rembulan terlihat begitu elegan dengan ukiran pada gagang peraknya.

"Untuk mengupas apel?"

"...Terserah kau saja," sahut Dégel yang mencoba untuk tidak menghela napas. "Hadiah dari Shion, Dohko, dan Defteros sudah kuletakkan di kuilmu tadi pagi. Aku tidak membawanya ke sini."

"Hah? Defteros?"

"Ya, aku mengunjungi Pulau Kanon beberapa waktu lalu."

Kardia hanya mengangguk meski nyaris tidak percaya bahwa sang 'iblis' Pulau Kanon turut berpartisipasi dalam memberikannya hadiah. Ia tidak lagi heran mengenai pertemanan Dégel dan Defteros, sebab Dégel telah menceritakan segalanya padanya.

"Shion memberikanmu selimut hangat karena sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Dohko memberikan buah kesukaanmu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Ia sendiri yang akan menaruhnya di kuilmu sebelum kita pulang nanti. Hadiah dari Defteros adalah seekor kalajengking yang ia tangkap di Pulau Kanon."

"Benarkah?" Pancar mata Kardia masih menunjukkan keheranan juga rasa senang. Mungkin karena masih tidak menyangka Defteros akan ikut memberinya hadiah, atau mungkin karena sekarang ini memiliki hewan peliharaan, atau mungkin karena ia akan memiliki banyak persediaan apel.

Setelah mengangguk, Dégel melanjutkan. "Ini hadiah dari Regulus." Sang Aquarius menunjukkan sebuah baju kaos hitam bergambar kalajengking. "Dia yang merengek kepadaku untuk tidak membawamu pergi."

Kardia tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hadiah dari Sisyphus adalah membuka akses ke tempat ini dan menyediakan penginapan ini."

Bibir sang Scorpio membulat membentuk huruf 'O' karena tidak menyangka Sisyphus berbaik hari menyediakan penginapan untuk mereka berdua.

"Dan Athena-sama memberikan kalung ini. Sama seperti gelang Asmita, Beliau telah memberkati kalung ini. Kenakanlah," tutur Dégel sembari menyerahkan kalung pemberian Dewi mereka. Kardia tersenyum dan dengan senang hati mengalungkan di lehernya. Setelah pulang nanti ia pasti akan menemui inkarnasi Dewi Athena yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik kecilnya sendiri.

Sejurus kemudian Dégel memberikan beberapa lembar kertas yang merupakan ucapan dari para rekan-rekan mereka. Kardia membaca satu-persatu dibantu penerangan rembulan dan cahaya lilin di atas meja. Ucapan yang begitu beragam, dimulai dari yang singkat seperti milik Asmita, El Cid, dan Albafica, hingga yang penuh dengan petuah seperti milik Sisyphus, dan yang lebih banyak mengandung gambar dibandingkan tulisan seperti milik Regulus.

Hangat menjalar ke dalam dadanya. Meski terkadang mereka terlihat tidak begitu akur satu sama lain, sejatinya para Gold Saint serta Dewi junjungan mereka adalah sebuah keluarga yang saling mendukung dan menyayangi. Hanya mereka yang mengetahui kenyataan tersebut.

Ucapan pada lembar kertas terakhir terlihat paling berbeda. Bukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan harapan-harapan yang tertuang di sana, melainkan sebuah kalimat;

'Selamat bersenang-senang.'

Pengirimnya adalah Manigoldo.

Barulah Kardia sadari Dégel tidak menyebutkan nama Manigoldo ataupun memberitahu tentang pemberian sang Gold Saint Cancer.

"Manigoldo memberikan sesuatu?"

Perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Dégel tidak luput dari perhatian Kardia. Dégel kini terlihat gugup bahkan berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Kardia.

"Dia memberikan sesuatu. Aku…meninggalkannya di kamar tidur."

"Memangnya apa yang dia berikan?"

Semakin didesak, Dégel terlihat semakin tidak nyaman. Oh, mencurigakan.

Ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari Dégel, Kardia menyeringai. Kini ia sudah dapat menerka apa pemberian Manigoldo—kendati tidak pasti. Manigoldo memang jahil.

Diamnya Kardia membuat sang Aquarius menghela napas lega. Setidaknya kali ini sang kalajengking tidak sekeras kepala biasanya. Sebuah lampu hijau baginya untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan ini… dariku," ujar Dégel seraya meletakkan sebuah buku di atas meja. Yang jelas saja membuat Kardia bertanya-tanya karenanya. Akan tetapi sebelum Kardia melontarkan sepatah kata pun, Dégel mencegahnya. "Aku menulis sesuatu di sana. Kau dapat membacanya nanti."

Meskipun begitu penasaran dengan isinya, Kardia hanya mengangguk karena ia paham betul hal tersebut yang Dégel inginkan saat ini.

"Dégel?"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan kita harus kembali ke Sanctuary?"

"Sesuai izin dari Sri Paus, dua hari lagi."

"Benarkah?" Oleh antusiasme yang meletup, Kardia bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian menarik Dégel untuk turut bangkit berdiri. "Jadi ini seperti bulan madu?"

Dégel bahkan harus memalingkan pandangan oleh rasa malu. "Liburan."

"Bulan madu!"

Keras kepala seperti biasa, Kardia tidak memberi celah bagi Dégel untuk berdebat. Sebab sebelum Dégel berhasil membuka mulut untuk bicara, Kardia telah menariknya ke dalam dekapan erat.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dégel!"

Dégel tersenyum seraya mengeratkan pelukan mereka, merasakan kenyamanan dalam hangat tubuh Kardia serta rasa syukur mendengar detak teratur jantung sang Scorpio. Ia akan membahagiakan dan melindungi Kardia dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Senyum tidak pernah pudar barang sedetikpun dari bibir Kardia tatkala ia membaca tulisan tangan Dégel. Dalam tulisan yang begitu rapi dan apik tersebut tertuang segala perasaan sang Aquarius yang tidak pernah mampu ia sampaikan langsung kepada Kardia. Berbeda dengan Kardia yang selalu berterus terang dalam kondisi apapun, Dégel tidak selalu dapat mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Dalam tulisan ini pada akhirnya Kardia mengetahui apa saja yang selama ini ingin Dégel sampaikan padanya.

Selain mengenai perasaan Dégel, dalam lembaran-lembaran tersebut juga tertuang kenangan-kenangan berharga mereka di mulai sejak jumpa pertama, hingga momen-momen yang menjadi batu loncatan dalam perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua. Semua tertuang dalam deskripsi yang apik serta dibumbui dengan pengungkapan pendapat Dégel mengenai momen-momen tersebut. Tidak semua kenangan mereka tertuang di sana, namun Dégel tidak melewatkan satupun kenangan-kenangan yang paling berharga.

Ia nyaris tidak percaya Dégel melakukan sejauh ini untuknya. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah ketika menyadari bahwa selama ini ia berburuk sangka terhadap Dégel yang mengurung diri di kuilnya hanya untuk menyiapkan hadiah istimewa ini.

Seusai membaca hingga halaman terakhir, Kardia menutup buku tersebut lantas mengalihkan perhatian kepada pujaan hati yang telah terlelap di sebelahnya—dengan lengan Kardia sebagai alas kepalanya.

Sebuah kecupan penuh kasih Kardia daratkan pada kening Dégel, sebelum kemudian berbisik,

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Dégel."

Kardia tidak keberatan jika usianya tidak sampai pada hari yang sama tahun depan.

Sebab di hari ulang tahunnya ini, ia merasa hidupnya telah lengkap.

Kiranya tiba waktu baginya untuk berpulang, ia akan kembali ke dekapan Sang Pencipta tanpa penyesalan.

* * *

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

Happy birthday, Kardia!

.

.


End file.
